Never Obey
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: BilDip, with more bottom Bill then anything. Sometimes punishment is a game, sometimes not. Both will discipline the other when the need arises.


Chapter 1

Bill was deep in peaceful slumber when he suddenly felt something clip around his neck.

Snapping his eye open he stared in surprise at his beloved human, Dipper, who was smirking at him, a leather leash held in one had that connected the leather collar around Bill's neck, and a riding crop in the other.

"I thought I told you to get up earlier my pet." Dipper told him in a smug tone, pointing at the clock with the crop.

Blearily, Bill turned and stared at the clock beside their shared bed.

He was half an hour late from when Dipper had told him to get up.

Bill's breath quickened in anticipation of the coming 'punishment'.

The demon loved pain, and his human well knew it, using that to pleasure Bill as Dipper enjoyed seeing him squirm and squeal as he would whip him or cut him.

On the flip side, if Dipper would punish him for actual bad behavior, Bill didn't find it enjoyable at all.

Same when Dipper didn't listen to Bill; the demon would carry out swift punishment at once and Dipper didn't like that either.

But when it was all a game, they both enjoyed it.

Such as now.

Dipper tugged on the leash, and guided Bill up off the soft warm bed.

"Pants down and hands on the bed." Dipper commanded, eyeing him sternly.

Bill grinned at him as he pulled down his pj bottoms and bent over the bed.

He never wore any underwear so that was never a worry.

"Bad pets get punished, and you were a bad pet this morning." Dipper told him, running his warm hand over Bill's exposed rear.

Bill whimpered with excitement.

Dipper patted his aft before stepping back.

"I'm going to make you scream before I'm done." He warned Bill, who grinned even wider.

"I can't wait." The demon breathed.

Ssss-wack!

The crop connected with his rear, and Bill jumped a little at the sting.

Sss-wack!

Sss-wack!

Sss-wack!

Sss-wack!

Bill's cock was already hardening as Dipper struck him again and again, pausing to rub circles with the tip of the crop between strikes.

Dipper increased the force and pace of the hits on Bill, and Bill began squealing with every strike, knowing that Dipper like to hear him when he worked him over like this.

Suddenly the crop struck unexpectedly lower, and Bill let out a moan instead of a squeal.

"What was that? Are you enjoying your punishment my pet?" Dipper inquired, and Bill could hear the arousal in his voice already.

"N-no master, no." Bill moaned again as Dipper rubbed his hand over his sore aft.

"I think you're lying kitten. You need more punishment." Dipper slid a metal ring over Bill's cock, and the demon stiffened.

He turned his pleading gaze onto his Pinetree, hoping Dipper wasn't going to just tease him and leave him to suffer here.

Dipper smirked at him and smacked his reddened aft, and Bill was relived.

Dipper walked back behind him, and the crop bit the underside of his aft again.

Bill moaned louder.

Dipper snapped the crop over his whole rear after that, changing it up and hitting really hard every once in a while, making Bill yelp.

The yellow-haired demon was getting impatient when he heard Dipper move away.

He snapped his head around in time to see Dipper retire the crop and pick up another item.

It was a wooden spoon.

Bill and Dipper both had been on the receiving end of that spoon when in actual punishment, and it hurt like hell.

Bill squirmed in excitement when he realized Dipper was going to paddle him with it.

His cock ached already, and he desperately wanted Dipper to take the ring off, but he knew there was no hope of that until his Pinetree was ready to take him.

Dipper placed the cool wood against his sore rear, and Bill whimpered with excitement again.

"You are enjoying this far too much, my pet." Dipper told him, amused.

"Please, master, please, punish me more!" Bill pleased, and Dipper chuckled.

"As you wish." He replied, and the spoon left his rear-only to come back with a vengeance.

As Dipper paddled him hard, Bill began yelling and drumming his feet on the floor to encourage his boyfriend.

Bill's cock ached so much he could hardly take it, but when Dipper stopped smacking him, he nearly panicked.

"Pin-Master!" he whined loudly.

"Turn around Bill." Dipper commanded, his voice shaky.

Bill stood up and turned, only to see Dipper with his own pants and underwear down, palming himself and holding a whip.

Bill licked his lips and spread his legs in anticipation of the last part of his punishment that morning.

"So eager, aren't you?" Dipper fairly moaned at the site of Bill's flushed face, tears dripping down it, his eye a dark black from lust, and his erect cock straining in the air.

"Whip me please master whip me!" Bill begged, and Dipper gave in at once.

With a crack, the whip stuck Bill on his balls and licked his cock with a strip of white fire.

Bill threw back his head and screamed lustily; this was what he had been hoping for all along.

Before he had quite recovered from the fist strike, a second one burned his tender areas, and his scream could have broke glass, only to trail into a deep moan at the end, matched by Dipper's moan.

Bill's legs only held him through three more hits, then he collapsed backwards on the bed, writing and screaming for Dipper to come fuck him now.

Bill begged and begged for what seemed like forever to him, but really was only a brief few seconds as Dipper threw the whip across the room and dove onto Bill, tackling him to the bed, smashing their lips together as he guided his dick into Bill's entrance.

Dipper's cock was smeared with his own fluids already, so no lube was needed, and Dipper pushed himself into Bill without any warning, making the demon scream and arch his back, only to be flipped onto his stomach by the stronger and larger human.

Dipper pounded him relentlessly, pumping Bill's cock and finally slipping off the ring.

Bill came mere microseconds later, scream out his name for Dipper as he did so.

Dipper came pretty much the same time, and they both collapsed onto the bed, panting and Bill whimpering.

When he could talk, Bill turned his head and nuzzled Dipper's cheek. "I'm going to sleep in every morning." He whispered, using his long demon tongue to swipe Dipper's cheek.

"Then I'll ignore you, you masochistic lump." Dipper threatened, but there was a good chance he didn't mean it.

"Can we sleep some more now?" Bill asked.

"How bout a shower?" Dipper suggested, dragging himself up off the bed-kinda.

Bill was clinging to him, and making it next to impossible to get up.

Dipper gave in and fell onto his demon again.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But after that, a shower."

Bill snapped his fingers and there was no more mess.

"No need." Bill chirped sleepily.

"I'm still taking one." Dipper mumbled before nestling against Bill's chest.

"Then I'll bother you while you are." Bill replied faintly, and then both fell asleep.


End file.
